Phantom meets young justice
by nikki1997
Summary: King phantoms daughter was taken from the ghost zone. He demands that the justice find and return her or he will wage a war against the human world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will be a two shot that I have been dying to write and it just wont get outta my head**

 **I own nothing**

In the ghost zone

Dana Phantom was doing ballet at the back of her fathers castle. Her father had created a large area like stage where she could practice with her powers or blast a stero and dance. It was also the best way to ensure that her music would not disturb anyone inside the castle. She looked about 16 now. She remembered Amity park and Vlad but now her home was here in the ghost zone with her parents. She knew that she was not a true clone of her Danny. Vlad used Sams DNA to try to stabilise her. After defeating Pariah Dark, Danny was the uncrowned king if the ghost zone. When he was 21 there was an accident, the worst part about it was that there was nothing ghost related or evil about the accident, the road was simple slippery and Jack had lost control of the car. His family was killed. Jazz was the only one to come back as a ghost. Danny decided to leave Amity park after that. He went into the ghost zone and accepted the responsibility of being king. All the leaders came together to form a council under their new king. Ghosts rarely left the zone and his town no longer needed a hero. Years passed and Sam died of old age. She never married or had children but that was her decision. She never loved anyone in the way that truly mattered and dedicated her life to making other people happy, she opened orphanages and saved abused animals, created shelters and made her life matter but she came back as a ghost for her love- for Danny. She looked exactly the way she did when undergrowth attacked.

She had changed her name from Danielle a long time ago. When she realised she was more than a clone and that she had parents, she wanted her own name. Her own identity. She named herself Dana partly because it was close to Dani and being the clone of Danny Phantom was a big part of her but she found a name that was her own. Her father had trained her well but she no longer cared about fighting, she had been angry and desperate to find a place a place in the world but once she came to the Zone and was with her father she found herself, she was a wonderful princess and it was a big adjustment from being ass kicking to being able to talk down ghosts and glare but she matured. She fell in love with dancing. Any and every type, it was the best stress reliever she had from her responsibilities, Danny felt free in the sky she was free when she moved. She perfected a lot of it over the years. She could still change into her human form, Danny could as well but they never did. Her style changed as well. She grew her snow white hair out to her waist, she wore black leggings and a white one shoulder dress, with white ballet flats with black elbow length gloves, the colours were always the same but she found she actually liked being a girl that never meant she couldnt kick ass.

Dana was dancing towards the edge of the castle while Fright Night watched over her. His obsession was to serve and in his eyes there was no bettter king to serve than King and Queen Phantom. They were kind rulers unlike the old king who used and abused his loyalty. They cared about their subjects even if they were servants and his King had given him a great honour. He trusted him with his most precious treasure, his heiress, his daughter and now his mistress. As she danced a tear opened in the dimension and a green net wrapped around her. The exchanged had barely lasted a second. Fright Night jumped forward with his sword determined to cut the line but she was gone. Taken through the tear by people wearing white. He raised his sword to the sky and a flash of power exploded, sending a signal. The entire council saw the sign and rushed towards the castle.

In the cave ( Set in season 2 ep 1)

Nightwing had just told the team that they would have to hit all the Krolotean simultaneously when a large green portal appeared in the middle of the cave. Everyone prepared for a fight when a large white wolf man with an arm made up entirely of blue ice stepped out. Robin was staring at the arm since it had no bone or nerves just ice and the large yeti raissed his hands in surrender.

"I have not come to harm anyone but I bear a message for the young living humans."

Nightwing just raised an eyebrow and the yeti sighed, "I am from the dimension next to years, the flip side of the living world called the Ghost zone. My name is Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen and you humans have declared war on us."

Multiple eyes widened at that statment and he continued, "Our world is not exactly stable right now and your scientists have been studying interdimensinal travel. We believe that they were able to create a prototype portal which opened up near my Kings castle where they managed to kidnap our Grand princess and heiress to the throne. The ghost council is furious at this attack and many ghosts who hate the living world want the king to march an army through your world to find her and bring her back, however the royal family do not believe that it was meant as an act of war. It was an accident taking her but we need her back before the council goes against the king."

Lagoonboy scoffed, "What kind of King cannot control his subjects?"

Frostbite roared at him, "Our world is at the brink of civil war you ignornant worm. The King wished to speak with the Justice League and offer a sort of peace treaty so that when the time came and human scientists discovered our world you would not be afraid however there are other forces rising in the Ghost Zone. Those are our problems and we shall resolve them however taking her has caused much strife in our world. We do not want a war with you people we have enough enemies in the Ghost Zone however if you do not return our princess to us we will march through your cities and tear apart your world to find her and take her home. We have put off the invasion for 24 hours and that will be all the time you have. If you cannot return her then we shall come and get her."

Frostbite took out a piece of technology, a flat disk and pressed a button a hologram appeared. The image showed a girl wearing a white summer dress, with black gloves and high healed boots. Her long snow white hair reached her waist and it had blue flowers decorated in her hair.

" That is Grand Princess Dana Phantom, heiress to the throne. The technology holds her ecto signature which can be used to track her. Humans took her and declared war against us bring her back or else we will give you a war humanity will never forget."

Nightwing scanned for the girl using the disk the ghost had given him and found her on one of the kolotean ships which they were about to hit. He organised the teams and headed to Philadelphia with Wonder Girl and Superboy.

 **Okay... so I decided to read though this story and aas horrified when i realised how bad at writing I was since this was one of my first stories so Im sorry and I changed almost everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

King Phantom was angry and at the same time terrified. 80 years had passed since he had left the human world behind but that didnt mean he didnt keep an eye on it. He watched their progress carefully over the years but things got busy and he had too much to do in the zone to pay much attention to them. When he first came to the Zone with Dana, Clockwork told him that repairing the damage done to Ghost Zone would take much longer than he thought. For nearly a 1000 years the Zone did not gave a High King the council members were lost to insanity, to hatred some even long gone or had not been heard from in centuries without a High King many territories had broken away, some lost to history it would take a long time to fix the dramage the previous King had done but he didnt shy away from the monumental task he rose up and gathered his allies, he created and laboured and learnt and he worked to making a great Kingdom, then his people rejoiced his Sam had returned to him and she had given them a Queen. They worked together with their daughter but the storm was not over the council was still divided he may be King but he needed to prove to his people and the more ancient ghosts that he would protect them, defend them and put them first if needed. He was stil half human even if his mate was a full ghost his heiress was also only half ghost, he may be powerful but there were many territories that were not yet ready to yeild to him and they would soon but they were also the ones who called for war and created panic amongst his people

but war was not the answer he knew it and so did Sam. He was sure that the human heroes would bring back his daughter but the council was a whole new level of problems and he felt his headache get worse. This was probably the worst day he had had in a very long time and it was not ending anytime soon. If they failed to return his daughter then they could bet he would tear down the everything in his path that kept her from him but for now he had to stop is mate from tearing the council apart with her bare hands for being prejudiced old fools. He hated dealing with elder ghosts they were always bat shit insane.

 **The team**

Nightwing, Wonder Girl and Superboy worked their way inside the alien ship. Superboy was sent off to find the girl and get her off the ship and back to the base while they destroyed the ship. Superboy broke off from his team mates and for a moment his mind flashed back to an old mission when Megan was captured once. He was the one to rescue her and she kissed him the same way she now kissed La'gaan. He immediately scrowled she had meant the world to him to him but the person she was becoming, the way she was using her powers he couldnt deal with that and the way she had perverted touching his mind something that once held so much meaning to him and she just moved on but sometimes he thought maybe he should too but would there ever be anyone who would understand the way he had believed she did. He scrowled again and focused back on the task at hand, saving the princess before her father started a war to get her back.

He managed to get inside the room they kept her in unseen. She was in some sort of glowing green pod and she was wrapped in an eerily glowing green blanket, she even had a hood up covering her face from view. He was about to smash the pod open and take her out when he realized that it was connected to all sorts of wires and computers and he wasnt sure what would happen if he broke it all.

"Superboy to Nightwing. I found her but alarms are definitely going to deafen us if I break it. Shes in a pod of some sort."

Nightwing r

eplied to him, "Wonder Girl and I are ready to go too. Bust it open and get outta there."

Superboy grabbed the glass cover and pulled and immediately the alarms went off but the girl didnt wake up so he pulled of the weird tarp she was wrapped up in and was horrified when a layer of her skin came off with the tarp and she screamed in pain, she looked at him and whimpered, "Its made from ectourium, its poison."

He was also shocked to see that not only did her skin come off but she was naked as well without the tarp so instead of wrapping her inside the poison he pulled his shirt off himself and dressed her in it, blushing and trying not to look. He picked her up as carefully as he could and bust through the roof instead of dealing with the army of aliens waiting to try to kill them. He met up with his team and returned to the cave.

When they returned Miss Martion and Beast boy explained what they had learned during their off world mission, however Megan was thinking about Conner. She couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with the girl on Rann. She loved him and while she cared about La'gaan what she had done to him it wasnt fair and not even an apology would be enough to fix her relationship with him. She still felt that she was using her powers to help people and the people left comatose were bad guys but she never meant to hurt him and she still loved him. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didnt even notice when Superboy returned and almost had a heartattack when she noticed the unconscious girl with snow white hair wearing his shirt as she was clutching onto Connor.

Connor moved to put her down when she arched her back and out a pained whimper and then she opened her eyes and both she and Superboy froze and stared before she sighed.

"Thank you Connor." Her voice had a weird echo behind it but she smiled and looked around before she sat down on the couch indian style and floated into the air. The air around her glowed green and she pulled the energy towards herself and her wounds started to heal, then the shirt she was wearing morphed, it lengthened until it reached her knees and the sleeves fitted her. The red emblem disappeared and changed to a white DP logo and her long hair tied it self into a pony tail and white boots pumps appeared on her feet.

She floated to the ground and look down in surprise, this is new but do able and then she turned to the earth heros, "Its nice to meet you and thank you for getting me away from them."

Nightwing replied to her, "You are welcome but we were told something about a war, since you're safe that won't be a problem right?"

She winced, "My father would never harm the innocent however our world is not exactly stable right now. I'll have to make this look good to appease the coucil."

Megan hated the way Superboy looked at her and almost growled out, "If your father is the High King he should be able to control his own council. "

Dana's eyes flashed at her and she sighed, "My father may be king but he is the High King by right of conquest not succession. The previous King went mad with power and almost destroyed the Zone but he was locked away when one idiot decided to wake him up and my father ended up challenging him for the crown. Now he has to undo over 1000 years of damage as well as prove his right to rule. We are ghosts we have a very different way of working from humans. We have no need for money nor do we care for looks but every society must have a hierarchy, we decide on power and strength. My world is not exactly stable right now so he would have to appease the council if they voted for war but with my return we can sort it out, and speaking of return I need to leave. If you want to talk more I'll come back when a war council is not being prepped."

She turned her back on all of them and closed her eyes again, this time she wore a medieval black ball gown with white gloves and the white lace looked like snowflakes. A diamond choker appeared on her neck and her hair was adnored with blue flowers and she wore a silver circlet around her head. When she opened her eyes they were glowing bright green and then she spoke, "Fright Knight Spirit of Halloween, your mistress summons thee."

A black knight rose from the ground in a kneeling position with a glowing green sword in his hands, "Your wish is my command my Lady."

She smiled, "Open a portal directly to the council and lead me through. They will rue the day they tried to use me against my father. Fucking ancient hags."

Before she could walk out she smiled at them, "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **In the ghost zone**

Dana appeard in the middle of the council room with her right hand and most faithful servant looking as if she were dressed for a ball. She smiled at the ghosts assembled. Queen Dora ruler of the kingdom of Draak, a race of people who have dragon like characteristics, Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen, Pandora, ruler of the Greek territories, Amun Ra, ruler of the Egyptian territories, Romulus ruler of Rome, Undergrowth ghost of nature who was turned good after a beat down by his adoptive daughter the new Queen Sam, Davy Jones ruler of the seven seas and Grim Reaper a ghost as old as Clockwork who was the representation of Death all of who, were allies of her father.

Then there was Vortex, ghost of weather, Nocturne, ghost of sleep, Tyrant leader of all predators and Doc Holliday ruler of the Western realms all those who opposed his rule. Out of the 12 members of the council those 4 unfortunately had either the most powerful domains or the largest population which meant that they needed to get their support behind the King.

"I hope you all have not decided to march your armies through to the human world when as you can see I am unharmed."

King and Queen Phantom smiled at their daughter and took her outside the council chambers to speak before returning to deal with their drama which would likely not end any time soon.

 **Earth (season 2 final episode )**

Artemis looked around in horror, Wally didnt come back. She hit her knees and cried until Megan helped her to the Zetatube where they all regrouped in the Watchtower. Artemis stood in shock not completely aware of her surroundings until a glowing green portal opened in the middle of the room and a man around 25 years of age stuck his head out of the portal and stared at Artemis. His head disappeared again and he stepped out of the portal completely. He stood at 6'2 wearing black jeans and a white muscle shirt with white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Does this belong to you Miss?" He asked Artemis.

She looked at him confused until Wally appeared at her feet unconscious with his back resting against the strangers knees. She cried in joy holding him to her crying and not letting go terrified that he would disappear.

The stranger smiled at her, "Try to keep him out of the ghost zone until he actually stops breathing. Ectoplasm can be dangerous and I have no idea how it would affect meta humans. You might want to take him to the infirmary. "

Batman nearly growled out, "Who are you exactly?"

He smirked at him, "I am High King Danny Phantom and I have come to answer your questions. You heroes managed to save my daughter and return her to me however she promised you answers unfortunately my world was in the middle of a crisis and now that my kingdom is safe I have come to honour that promise. It was an accident that I found him and honestly we can reschedule for a better time."

The groups agreed that they would meet again in the Watchtower in a week to discuss some sort of alliance.

 **A week later**

The king had once again come through a portal this time his daughter came with him. Dana glided into the room looking every inch the princess they knew her to be. Superboy watched her as she glided around the watchtower. She seeemd to be speaking Latin with her father and pointing to the stars.

"Forgive us. The sky on Earth is the only place that one can see the stars. We have nothing like it in the Zone."

Batman replied to him, "There is no sky in your realm?

Dana was the one who answered, "The ghost zone is not a replica of earth. We have no true concept of gravity, there is little in the varity of colour. Mostly shades of green purple and black. The zone is something difficult for humans to truly understand. Our time moves very slowly, the last time you saw me was maybe a year or maybe longer for me it has only been a month or so. The zone is made up of ectoplasm and soundwaves. We are not entirely human, to a certain extent we can understand human customes especially the younger ghosts however we have a more primal side. We are technically dead. We have no need for food only water, many lose their memories of their life before death only clinging onto something familiar, we dont understand the need for beauty as many ghosts no longer keep fully human forms, we are a society whose hierarchy is dependant on strength."

Nightwig raised an eyebrow, "That was a lot of information."

Danny was the one who answered, "We are not here to harm you. According to the customs of the ghost zone I am an extremely young king. I was actually quite foolish challenging the previous king. I did not even realize I had won the throne until a few earth years later and even then I got a kingdom in ruin. Without leadership for so long ghosts were lost, insane, missing. There were territories lost, fallen, imprisoned. A 100 years I've spent in the ghost zone and its still being ruled by a divided council. My daughter being taken by humans was an accident but it was also bad timing but I cannot overlook the fact that humans found their way in. If you people start to cross into my kingdom then we have a problems."

Superman didn't like the sound of that, "Is that a threat?"

Dana face palmed and rolled her eyes, "Calm down big boy blue. Its not a threat. Its a literal problem. Ectoplasm can be considered our blood and a type of food source. The zone is made up of it but in them human world it can also be known as a chemical."

Superboy spoke next, '"Are you trying to tell us that your world can be poisonous to humans?"

Dana smiled brightly at him and Megan almost growled at her, she had forgotten about the girl until now, "Not immediately however we don't know how long humans can last in the zone without side effects. We know there can be side effects but we know very little. If you want to study us, we are willing to give information but we will not allow any tyoe of exoeriments on our people."

Megan had to ask or say something so she said, "How do you know about side effects?"

Danny smiled at them sheepishly, "I think it would be 80 or so earth years ago. There was a town called Amity Park. My parents were scientists obsessed with ghosts but my sister and I thought they were crazy until they built the portal. It didn't work so my best friend dared me to go inside. I was 14 at the time. My dad was an amazing scientist but he was kinda absent minded. He put the on button on the inside of the portal. I was inside when it turned on. I was electrocuted and a large amount of ectoplasm combined with my DNA. I came out and I looked like this, white hair, glowing green eyes and then I changed back. Another reasin the council won't accept me as king because I'm only half ghost."

Batman narrowed his eyes and before he could say it there was a bright flash of light and two rings appeared going in the opposite directions, and then there was a human male of 25 years with black hair and blue eyes.

"I can hear his heart beat." Said superman and superboy at the same time.

There was another flash and this time the girl was wearing a simple summer dress with blue eyes and black hair.

Danny transformed back afterwards and said, "Humans cannot run around my kingdom without any thought. Thats why we need to talk."


End file.
